Fear Of Thunder
by ZhenZhu
Summary: Fear is something we all feel sometimes, even if it's not something we enjoy. But can it bring people together? Deidara X OC


**Yet another story I wrote a long time ago. Please enjoy and please review!**

I was born and raised in the Akatsuki. Thus, I was taught not to fear anything, to be strong. I don't have a problem with killing people, I am not afraid of fighting or losing a limb, not even death scares me.

You will think that if those things don't have an effect on me, nothing will. Wrong. There is something that absolutely terrifies me.

But, first, let me explain something.

As I said, I was born and raised in the Akatsuki. My childhood playmates were a bunch of criminals. Of course, most of them are dead now and the current members only know me since I was 12 years old, but that's a different story.

Anyway, until recently the lair had been in Suna, but now we moved to Amegakure. You know… The Village Hidden In The Rain. I'm still not used to rain, probably because it didn't rain in Suna.

So, back to my fears. I don't know if you figured it out yet, so I will tell you. The thing that scares me the most is… a thunderstorm. I find thunder pure evil. I can't even think straight when I hear thunder.

Well, maybe that's not true, I am thinking right now and there is a storm… Well, maybe the fact that I'm hidden in the closet helps. I only have one problem…

You see, when the storm began, I was in the hallway and when I heard the thunder I ran inside the closest room and closet. And I don't know whose room this is.

* * *

><p>"C'mon, 'Tachi, do it!" yelled Deidara, throwing the microphone at the stoic Uchiha.<p>

"Deidara, I told you. I refuse to do this. I see you don't understand, therefore I am going to my room."

Itachi walked out of the room, leaving Deidara, Kisame and Hidan to stare after him. They couldn't convince him to sing. Damn.

"Pay up, dude." Hidan said and held out his hand to take Kisame's money.

"So, what do you think we should do now?" the blond asked, looking at his comrades.

"I'm going to my room. I have to pray before going to bed."

With that, Hidan left. Kisame shrugged and followed him. Sighing, Deidara also left the room. He wasn't going to sleep without a snack, so he went in the direction of the kitchen.

Just as he finished preparing a bowl of ramen, he heard someone scream and then a door slam shut. Deciding it would be interesting to see a fight before going to his room, Deidara went in the direction of the scream.

* * *

><p>"Zetsu, stop!" I yelled and ran for the door.<p>

Just my luck. The room I was in turned out to be Zetsu's and apparently, he found me… and tried to eat me.

I slammed the door in his face and continued running down the corridor. Perfect, now the cannibal of the Akatsuki wants to eat me and is probably looking for me in the lair. That – BUMP!

I looked up at the person who had stopped my escape. It seems I bumped into Deidara, making him drop the bowl he was holding. He was silently cursing and looking at me, waiting for an explanation.

At the same time, I felt Zetsu's chakra drawing near. Unable to think of something else, I ran in front of Deidara and began unbuttoning his cloak (Thank God he had kept it on!). I heard him mutter a 'What the hell?' as I hugged him tightly.

"Close your cloak! Please!" I begged, wrapping my legs around his waist.

He did as I said and finished buttoning the cloak just as Zetsu got next to him.

"Oi, you seen Hana?" I heard Zetsu growl.

"No, I just came from the kitchen, un. What did she do?" Deidara asked.

"None of your business."

With that, Zetsu left. Thank Kami he's stupid and didn't notice Deidara's weird form. It would have been a problem.

"Can you get out now?" I heard him ask.

"Not yet, can you please take me to my room?"

He began walking and I sighed, lying my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me as I began sliding off him.

"So, what did you do?"

"I hid in his room and he found me."

"That must've sucked, un. Why were you hiding?"

I blushed. I can't tell him, he'll think I'm weak! He tapped his hands on my back. Damn it all to hell, I have to tell him.

"I'm afraid of the storm, of the thunder."

I expected to hear him laugh, but he didn't do anything. A door creaked open and he gently put me on my bed. I wanted to know if he was mocking me, but I couldn't see anything because of the darkness.

A pair of strong arms pushed me down on the bed and wrapped themselves around me. I didn't dare move a muscle.

"I had a little sister, she was afraid of them too. She didn't like sleeping alone and I always stayed with her. Go to sleep, I'm not leaving."

I smiled, laying one hand on his and closed my eyes. Even with him holding me and stroking my hair every time the sound of thunder broke the silence, making me shudder, I couldn't fall asleep. I think he didn't notice I was still awake as he kissed my head and whispered:

"Don't worry, I'm here."

And after another silent moment:

"Daisuki."

From then on, thunderstorms were one of the things I enjoyed, because he was with me.


End file.
